


Slave to You (2009)

by JennyB



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: 7thnight_smut, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Discipline, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Bondage, Lust, M/M, Slave Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a strong Roman patrician, but when he fell in love with his slave, he was surprised at how little power he truly possessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave to You (2009)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sharpeslass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpeslass/gifts).



> This was written for the 2009 7th Night Smut challenge, a Saiyuki-themed writing community on Dreamwidth.
> 
> Requester asked for a Roman setting.
> 
> **Terms of Interest**
> 
> Aedile - similar to a city superintendant
> 
> Agape - unconditional love
> 
> Apodyterium - the changing area in the baths
> 
> Caldarium - the hot room - very humid room where bathers would use the strigils
> 
> Cena - the evening meal, usually served mid-afternoon
> 
> Clementia (Gr: Eleos) - the goddess of mercy, pity and compassion
> 
> Conditum paradoxum - a spiced wine
> 
> Eros - erotic love
> 
> Frigidarium - the cold room - bathers would refresh themselves at the end of their bath in the small pool before dressing and going home
> 
> Ientaculum - breakfast
> 
> Lectus (pl. lectii) - dining couches where diners would recline for the cena
> 
> Libertus - a freedman, or free citizen
> 
> Paedagogus - educated slaves who taught Roman children
> 
> Praetor Maximus - lit. First Magistrate (aka the Dictator)
> 
> Saepta - a place used for voting, gladiatorial combats, or a marketplace
> 
> Strigil - a hooked metal instrument used to scrape sweat/dirt/oil from a bather
> 
> Tepidarium - the warm room - bathers would sit here in the dry warmth and relax
> 
> Tituli - a placard listing a slave's details
> 
> Unctorium - the room where one would oil up
> 
> Venalitius (pl venalitii) - slave traders who worked the slave auctions

The market was bustling with activity that morning. Vendors were busy peddling their wares, but violet eyes paid no mind to the fresh produce or the fine cloth on display. The blond was in a hurry to get to the slave auctions. He'd heard a rumour that a new batch had recently arrived from Greece, and he was looking to purchase. Granted, he had a fair number of slaves already working for him, but most of those he'd inherited from his father when he'd died, and they were old, weak, and set in their ways. He smiled slightly as he rounded a corner, picking up his pace a little when he saw he was in the Graecostadium, and he hurried to the marketplace. He was looking more for a personal attendant - some young, radiant thing he could train himself.

As he entered the arena, his eyes widened a little at the sight before him. There were work slaves huddled in small cages, and sturdier farm slaves on display, all of them naked to prove they were without flaw. As he browsed, he heard the various _venalitii_ extolling the virtues of their people and trying to entice the browsing patricians into a sale. The blond huffed impatiently as he looked around, his mouth curving down a little. "What a waste of time."

"Is something the matter, Sir?"

Violet eyes narrowed again as he gazed at the slender man with the pale hair and ghostly blue eyes. He noted the seal the other carried, recognizing him for one of the state _aediles_. "Hn. I was hoping to purchase a slave today, but none of these strike my fancy."

The government official chuckled. "Ah, I see. You're looking for the private auctions that are held in the _saepta_." He led the noble through the marketplace to a doorway that opened up into a smaller room. "You _do_ have money to buy?"

The blond nodded. "Yes." With that, he retrieved his satchel, letting the other hear the coins rattle around inside. That granted him access, and as he slipped through the entrance, his mouth fell open slightly. These slaves were also stripped naked, but instead of in cages, they were bound at the wrists and chained around the neck, and then placed on rotating pedestals. Many of the people on display were breathtakingly gorgeous, while others possessed rare and unique attributes like musical talents or foreign literacy that made them even more desirable. He strolled slowly along the rows, occasionally stopping to read the detailed _tituli_ that hung from the slave's necks which listed their nationality, origin, abilities, and their good and bad points. Again, he was hounded by the _venalitii_ , and on occasion, the two men would discuss the various attributes of a given slave, showing no more consideration than if they were discussing an ox.

The violet-eyed patrician made note of a few potentials, but for all the hype he'd heard, he was incredibly disappointed. Heaving a put-upon sigh, he turned to leave, only to stop in his tracks. The man in front of him was truly a vision. He had a wild shock of dark hair, pale, creamy skin, and the most brilliant piercing green eyes he'd ever seen in his life. Lithe and toned, he was the epitome of fit, and he moved closer to get a better look. He saw that the man's one foot had been whitened with chalk to denote a foreigner, and he arched a brow. _Hn, Greek boy,_ he thought as he scanned the placard. _From a small, unknown clan. Well-educated, speaks Latin, Greek and Egyptian. Twenty-two, has all his teeth, strong..._ His brow furrowed as he read the next line, and he pushed the sign aside to see the 'small wound on abdomen' for himself. "Are you joking?" he remarked to the trader. "I'd hardly call that 'small'!"

The merchant smiled a slick smile and bowed deeply, the long aubergine tail at his nape slipping over a shoulder. "But Sir, I assure you, this slave is of very fine stock. Despite the slight... _imperfection_ you see, he is still as healthy and vital as you or me. And he does come with a six month guarantee. If you find him lacking in _any_ area, simply return him and I'll be more than happy to give you another - of course, at a prorated price. But I'd think a fine gentleman such as yourself would enjoy having him - he's a real conversation piece, isn't he?"

Violet eyes roved over the slender body once more, and then he lightly prodded the slave in the stomach, arching a brow when the brunet looked down at him and scowled. "Hn." He glanced up at the price. "A thousand denarii for damaged goods seems a little steep."

"I'll show you damaged - ack!" The green-eyed male was brought to the ground by a sharp jerk to his chain, and he glowered at both men as he got back to his knees and went silent.

"What happened to him, anyway?" the blond asked, ignoring the slave's outburst.

"Get up," the trader hissed. "And if you can't behave, you'll feel the sting of the lash next, Greek dog." His expression turned benign as he returned his gaze to his customer, and with another small bow, he said, "A punishment, for refusing to comply with my wishes. Still, it is a testament to his fortitude to see him standing before us now, so full of life and seemingly unaffected from his ordeal." The oily smile widened, and then he asked, "Please, tell me what you would pay for this... _spirited_ specimen, hm? If it's worth my while, I'll give him to you right here, and spare you having to wait for the auction."

"Five hundred."

Both the slave and the trader looked deeply insulted by that. "Five - oh, Sir, you wound me!" the purple-haired man exclaimed incredulously. "You could get a common farm slave for not much less than that! I won't go one denarius below eight."

The Greek arched a brow at that and frowned, shifting his attention to the blond. He hated being bartered over like a piece of livestock.

"Seven."

"Seven-fifty!"

"Done."

Green eyes narrowed to slits, a sub-vocal growl echoing in his throat as he cursed under his breath in Greek. He started slightly when the trader tossed an old, dirty tunic at him to put on while the _aedile_ came over to witness the transaction, and to add his seal to the document of sale. With some effort, he managed to get the garment over his head and tug it down like a poncho, and he watched his new owner press his seal into the wax as well, half recognizing the signet.

When the slave trader had added his seal, he roughly yanked the chain, making the green-eyed brunet stumble a little as he stepped off the platform. Handing the chain to the blond, he bowed again, that same slick, untrustworthy smile on his face. "I do thank you, Caius Sentius Gavrus, Sir. I do hope you enjoy your purchase, and if there's anything I can do for you at a later date, I am your most humble servant."

Sentius snorted, and with a wave of his hand, he led his new acquisition through the slave market and out onto the main street. As he walked by the various stalls, he glanced briefly over at the slave and arched a brow as the man's clothing finally registered with him. He paused long enough to purchase a quality woollen tunic and some sturdy leather sandals, and after slicing through the bindings on the brunet's wrists, he handed him the goods to carry. "As a _paedagogus_ , you will be properly kempt. I will not have you reflect poorly on my house."

The green-eyed male nodded as he slipped his arms through the sleeves of his tunic, rubbing briefly at the chafed joints before taking the bundle. "As you wish. Though, if you'll forgive the impertinence, you don't look old enough to have a son."

"I don't. The boy is my half-brother, left in my charge after my father died. For the most part, I leave him in the care of the slaves. I expect you to instruct him on how to behave, Viridius."

At that, the Greek's gaze narrowed a little, and he snorted a bit at the moniker. "Is that what you would call me? That's not my name. I am Kyros of Sikyon, not a puppy named for the colour of his eyes."

Sentius scowled at the brunet, backhanding him across the cheek for his disrespect. "You will answer to whatever I call you, Slave, and it certainly won't be some lowly Greek name," he remarked, watching impassively as the skin began to bruise where his signet had struck. "And if you find you cannot obey me, then I shall visit further punishments upon you. And if that doesn't work, then you will be put to death." A cold smile curved his lips upward. "Do we have an understanding?"

Kyros clenched his jaw and lowered his gaze, grateful that he hadn't dropped the clean tunic into the dirt. He could feel the eyes of the other citizens upon him, and hear their shocked whispering, and he felt a brief flash of guilt for having embarrassed his owner. After a moment, a hint of a smile graced his delicate features, and he turned his intense eyes to the other man. "I understand you perfectly - _Master_."

* * *

Several weeks later, Kyros had adapted well to his new role. He quite liked the young Gallus, who he taught about mathematics and politics. Often, he would tell the boy stories from his own home about the gods and goddesses, and the beauty that was Greece, and watch as wide, golden eyes went round with wonder. His daily routine was almost always the same. When he got up, he would prepare the _ientaculum_ for Sentius and Gallus, and then spend the remainder of the morning with the teen. He would wait while the two nobles ate the midday meal, and then he would sometimes accompany the blond while he shopped, or would read to the other, or the two would engage in debates about whatever topic struck the master's fancy. He was the one who would attend to Sentius during the evening _cena_ , and after that, he would fall into bed exhausted, only to repeat it all again the next day.

While Kyros was fond of the boy, he wasn't sure how he felt about Sentius. The Roman was unpredictable, and the brunet was never sure how the other would react to him. Sometimes, the violet-eyed man would be fine - almost pleasant - to be around, and other times, the smallest thing would touch off his temper. Kyros tried to convince himself he hated his master, and that he was simply doing what was asked of him out of obligation. But the truth was, he felt _something_ for the cantankerous blond, and being around him ignited a passion inside him he hadn't known existed. 

Oftentimes, the brunet had to struggle to hold his tongue. On more than one occasion, he'd muttered a flippant remark in response to something, which had in turn earned him a severe beating. He was just grateful that thus far, the Roman hadn't done anything to him that would leave a permanent scar - unlike his predecessor. This most recent time, he'd tasted the lash for refusing to cede during a debate with the patrician. As he'd knelt before the other, his back stinging as blood ran from the wound, he'd looked up and through narrowed eyes remarked that one couldn't simply dispense with his opponent simply because he was losing the argument. He'd then smirked and asked if he was more upset that he'd lost, or that he'd lost to a _slave_. That had earned him another three strikes, and though he'd stubbornly refused to cry out, he had briefly lost consciousness from the pain. From that point forward, he had refused to debate with the fair-haired male. Whenever the blond would attempt to engage him in a discussion, Kyros would simply give him a small smile, nod, and say, "You're absolutely right, Master." For as petty as it was, it amused the Greek to know that he could affect the other that much. However, the consequence of that was that the brunet would often bear the brunt of that anger. 

That afternoon was no exception. 

"Why?" Sentius demanded, violet eyes narrowed coldly as he slammed down his vessel of wine and stood up from the table, knocking the brunet to the floor. "Why do you refuse to debate with me and just stand there agreeing with me like some sort of idiot?"

Kyros wiped his mouth with his hand, discretely rubbing the blood into his thigh as he slowly licked his split lower lip. Though he remained on his knees in front of the other, his gaze was furious as he looked up at him. As always, he offered the blond a small, unassuming smile. "As a dog, you've trained me well, Master. I'd sooner feel your fists on me for being obstinate than feel your whip for disagreeing with you again."

At that, the fair-haired man's eyes widened for a brief moment in shock, and then he scowled. "Go clean yourself up. You will attend me at the baths today."

The Greek looked surprised by that, but he nodded as he stood up, his bare feet echoing lightly on the marble tile as he headed to his small chamber to change his tunic. He returned quickly, carrying the basket that contained the blond's strigil, scented oils and towels, along with a clean pair of sandals to wear inside. He'd never been to the public baths before, and he wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to do there - but he knew better than to ask. He figured he'd observe what the other slaves were doing; he was intelligent enough to make the association. When they arrived, he was sent in through the slave's entrance and told to meet Sentius in the centre atrium. As he walked through the arched portico, he was somewhat surprised by how many people were there. The Greeks had loved their baths, but the Romans seemed to take it to a whole new level. Meeting up with his master, he waited while the patrician paid his fee, and then he followed him into the _apodyterium_ , standing quietly while the other undressed, and folding up his clothing to put into the basket. He passed the other his indoor sandals, and then sat down on a stone bench to wait while the blond returned to the atrium to partake of a bit of exercise.

When he had finished, Sentius returned to the changing area and held out a hand for a towel. As he dabbed the sweat from his brow, his violet eyes roved over the brunet. "Viridius, you will accompany me. Remove your shoes so as not to track filth all over." Once the other had complied and retrieved the basket, the blond moved to the _unctorium_. "Oil me," he commanded as he stretched out on his stomach on a flat stone table.

Kyros scowled a little at the use of the hated name, though he silently trailed after the other. When he was ordered to oil his master, he paused for a moment, and then quickly reached for the small vial, letting a bit warm in his palm before giving the other a thorough rubdown. As his hands ran over the smooth, slick skin, he idly wondered why the blond hadn't used one of the _unctores_ instead of him. He licked his lips slowly as he caressed over the small of his back and rubbed oil into the crease at the top of his legs, feeling the firm muscle of his calves as he finished his task. "I'm finished. Oh..." He dropped his gaze when the other man turned over onto his back, and as he worked over his front, he was glad for the small loincloth his master wore to keep himself covered. When he had finished with his task, he put the oil back in the basket, and wiped his hands off on a dirty towel.

Sentius headed into the _tepidarium_ , a smile breaking across his face when he saw a man with long red hair relaxing on a bench. "Sextus, my old friend!" he greeted as he sat down next to the other and began chatting away.

The redhead grinned in return, and after casting an appraising eye over Kyros, he asked, "Who's that?"

The blond chuckled. "That's Viridius, one of my slaves. Greek, you know. I brought him with me today - the bath slaves are so dishonest. Last week, I discovered they'd taken my bath oil and my favourite strigil. If I ever see them again, I will have them put to death for their treachery."

"It's getting bad," Sextus agreed. "Though your slave there - he's quite attractive." Crimson eyes gleamed in amusement and he teased lewdly as he winked, "So, have you tried him out in _that way_ yet? You know the rumours about Greek boys, yes?" He chuckled a little, ignoring the death-glare his friend was giving him. "Really, Sentius, you can be such a prude at times. If he were mine, I'd master him in every sense of the word."

"Ah, but you're also fond of the whores, so really, how much worth does your assessment carry?" the blond teased back. "I will admit that he's attractive enough; it's one of the things that drew me to him in the first place. But I will be the one to decide when and if I wish to lie with a mere slave."

The brunet gasped softly and dropped his gaze, pinking a little as he concentrated on his basket as he tuned out the conversation going on around them. It wasn't until Sentius gave him a sharp prod to the shoulder that he realized the blond was finished with this part and was ready to move on. Silently, he followed the other into the _caldarium_ , wincing a little as the thick, humid air caused his woollen garments to stick to his body, making him feel incredibly uncomfortable. Again, he set the basket down while his master chatted to someone else - though thankfully, he wasn't the topic of conversation this time. 

The blond paused long enough in his exchange to demand his strigil, though he pushed it back into the slave's hands when it was offered to him. "I'm sure you're more than capable," he remarked. Finishing his discussion, he turned a little and let his eyes fall closed as he felt the gentle scrape of the metal across his flesh. He had to admit, the Greek had a soft touch, and the sensations coursing through him left his skin tingling and his body relaxed. Slowly, he cracked one eye open and watched the brunet, taking in his elegant profile. A private, gentle smile curved his lips up, and he was tempted to reach out to touch the soft shock of brown hair when he saw Sextus enter the room and give him a wide grin. Sobering, he nodded to the other, and then sat up. "Enough." He left the slave to wipe down the tool, and he moved over to the hot pool to take a quick dip to rinse off any remaining oil. It was only a couple of moments later that the blond stepped out of the water, moving toward the _frigidarium_. "Leave a towel for me," he instructed. "And go fetch something cold for me to drink. I'll see you back at the _apodyterium_ to dress." He watched the brunet obediently set down a towel for him, and as the slave hurried off, he plunged himself into the cool, refreshing water and swam around a bit.

When he returned to the changing area, the brunet was waiting for him, a goblet of fruit juice in his hand. Taking the vessel, he drank deeply, then handed the empty cup back to the slave, who in turn moved to set it on a small tray for the bath slaves to send back to be washed. He remained silent as he watched the Greek, thinking more about his conversation with his friend, and looking at the other in a different light. It was certainly an interesting prospect, and one that was his by rights. His expression contemplative, he turned his attention to getting dressed.

Kyros let the blond put his tunic on, and then he took the wet loincloth from him and wrapped it in another towel, which he set in the basket. He then assisted his master in wrapping the long toga around himself and helped him secure it. Satisfied that they had everything, and that the wet garments were carefully stowed, he turned to the other and helped him back into his outdoor shoes. Picking up the basket, they began their walk home. "Master, I'd like to change my clothes before the _cena_. I know you're expecting guests this evening, and I wouldn't want my appearance to reflect poorly on you."

"Hm? Oh...yes. Yes, do that." The blond pinked a little at having been caught daydreaming, and in his mind, he cursed Sextus for bringing the ideas to the forefront of his thoughts. "You will be attending me at the meal?"

"Yes, Master. If that's your wish."

As they entered the villa, Kyros removed his shoes, and assisted Sentius in changing his. After putting away the oils and the strigil, he handed the basket of wet laundry to one of the other slaves to send for laundering, and then headed to his chamber to clean himself a little and put on a fresh tunic. The water in the basin was cool, and as he ran the strip of linen over his body, it caused gooseflesh to rise along his skin. Still, it felt good and refreshing, and he smiled a little, feeling much cleaner now. He reached for the small bottle of perfumed oil Sentius had given to him. The blond had informed him a few days ago that he fancied the scent, and that he wished for the brunet to wear it. Carefully, he poured a few drops into his palm and rubbed it into his skin, inhaling deeply. It was a pleasant aroma, fresh and crisp, and in some ways it reminded him of the clear blue waters off the coast of his homeland. He turned to reach for his tunic, only to pause and straighten when he saw the Roman standing there. He knew better than to try to cover himself; after all, he was just property. When the blond didn't move or say anything for a few moments, he finally asked, "Is there something you require of me?"

At that, Sentius crossed the room, one hand slipping around Kyros' waist, the other dropping down to caress over his groin. He pressed his lips to the slightly taller man's throat, and then lightly trailed his tongue along his jaw line, relishing the taste of warm skin and pleased to feel the other hardening at his touch. He tipped his head up to kiss him, only to frown and step back a half-step when the Greek's body remained tense, his mouth unyielding. "Why don't you respond?" he asked, his scowl deepening. "I can see that you like it."

"As your servant, my likes are irrelevant. Are you giving me a choice, or are you commanding me to respond, Master?" Kyros asked, green eyes locked with violet as he gazed uncertainly at the other. When he didn't receive a response right away, his expression hardened and he smirked lewdly. "As one more service, do you wish me to pleasure you? The Greeks are infamous for their knowledge of the ways of the flesh."

"Dog!" Sentius grabbed the brunet's belt and raised it as if to strike. Furious, he snarled, "You will do whatever I -" He cut himself off and looked at the other, his anger transforming into a sort of resigned melancholy at the anxious look on the otherwise insolent face. By his right or not, he couldn't. Not with the brunet. "No, Viridius. No, I'm not commanding you." Dropping the strip of leather on the floor, he turned on his heel, deliberately avoiding answering the other question. "I'll expect you in a few minutes."

The brunet's eyes were wide as his master walked away. Not only had he been spared his punishment for his disrespect (which, he would admit, he did deserve), but he'd never seen the blond look at him in that manner before - like he was a person. He heard voices in the atrium, and realizing that the guests had arrived, he threw on his tunic and belted it, taking a moment to make sure it was even and tidy before he hurried out to assist the others in finishing off the meal. He gave Sentius a small nod as he passed, only to falter slightly when he saw that Sextus was one of the invited guests, along with another blond with pale, straw-coloured hair and narrow-set, cold looking eyes, a large, broad-shouldered raven with short cropped hair, and another long-haired redhead with violet eyes. Repressing his shiver as he felt the crimson eyes leering at him, he hurried to the kitchen and stayed there until he was summoned to the dining room. 

Not looking at the other three men, he knelt down and washed the hands and feet of Gallus and Sentius, then helped the teen get comfortable on his _lectus_ , his half-brother next to him. The unknown redhead and the dark-haired stranger took one of the other _lecti_ , while Sextus and the platinum-haired blond took the last. He breathed a silent sigh of relief when two of the other house slaves came over to attend the guests, and as the first course was served, he fell into his duties. Between courses, he washed the hands of the two nobles and offered then napkins with which to wipe their mouths, and he half-listened as the five men engaged in lively conversation about myriad topics. Through silent observation, he came to learn that the dark-haired man was Sextus' half-brother, Decimus Julius, and the redhead was his lover, Kaeso Cassius. The blond was Sextus' friend and often-times romantic partner, Servius Baebius.

Dessert was finally served, and after eating a few almonds and some dates, Sentius dried his hands off, and sat up. "We'll take _conditum paradoxum_ in the atrium once this has been cleaned," he told Kyros. "It's a clear night, and not too warm. Perfect weather for more conversation." He led his guests out to the open-roofed area, and invited them to sit on the low benches as the sun started to dip below the horizon.

Several hours, and many goblets of wine later, a very pink-cheeked Sentius was sitting with his arm draped around his friend's shoulder, while Baebius lay on his back on the bench opposite them, his eyes closed as he listened. Julius and Cassius had long since left, and Gallus had fallen asleep in the garden, leaving the other two to talk and drink. As he finished his glass, he glanced over at the redhead and frowned a little. "Sextus, this melancholy mood doesn't suit you. What's the matter?"

"Ah, Sentius, I fear I'm in trouble." He smiled a little, though there was something almost calculating in the crimson depths as he glanced over at Baebius. "I have a very important guest coming to dine tomorrow, and I find myself without a slave worthy of attending him. The ones who are capable are homely, and the ones who are attractive are hardly useful for anything short of pleasuring me. I know it's an unusual request, but would you loan me your _paedagogus_? It would really help me out _a lot_."

The blond frowned. "Can you not just get one from the slave market in the morning?"

"I could try, but he wouldn't be adequately trained in time." He gave his friend an imploring look. "Please, Sentius? I'll see that you're adequately compensated for the inconvenience - say, one hundred denarii?" He lightly rested his hand on the blond's forearm. "I wouldn't ask if I wasn't in such dire need, and you've done such an excellent job with yours, I know I'd have nothing to worry about."

Sentius' frown deepened. He really didn't like the thought of handing Sextus his prized slave - _especially_ with how the platinum blond across from him was grinning - and yet, he found himself seriously entertaining the idea. After all, it was only for one night, and he supposed Gallus could live without his teacher for that long. Whether it was the wine talking, or a deep-seeded hurt that made him want to punish the brunet for earlier, he finally nodded. "Alright, Sextus. I will expect him returned to me in two mornings - and in the condition he was received!"

The redhead smirked a little around the rim of his goblet as he finished off his wine, exchanging a brief, meaningful look with Baebius. "Trust me, my friend. You have nothing to worry about."

From the archway where he stood, flagon at the ready to refill the wine cups, Kyros' eyes widened briefly at his master's words before he dejectedly bowed his head. Though he didn't say as much, he found himself in staunch disagreement with Sextus' proclamation.

* * *

The following morning, Sentius was surprised by just how much he missed the brunet. He tried to tell himself that it was because the dark-haired slave had been such a quick study and had learned how best to serve him. In truth, however, the blond had unwittingly fallen in love with the beautiful eyes, quick tongue, and defiant nature of the Greek. Without Kyros there, his temper was even tetchier than usual, and as he'd had his morning meal, he'd been unsparing with both his words and his punishments, claiming vociferously that none of the slaves were able to do anything right. Even Gallus had wisely taken his leave, hiding himself in his chambers while his half-brother was home. The blond's foul mood had continued through the day and into the next morning, and when nightfall came, and there had still been no word from Sextus, he’d dispatched a messenger to enquire as to when the redhead would be by with both his slave and his payment - though truth be told, he'd have been satisfied with just the return of Kyros. By the third night, Sentius was beside himself, and cursing his friend's name. The messenger had returned, saying that Primus Sextus had not answered his hail, and despite the late hour, the blond was foregoing his evening meal and dressing to go see the redhead in person. One way or another, he _would be_ received.

Standing under the portico, he rang the bell, sparing a contemptuous glance for the chained slave who guarded the entryway. A young servant-girl answered, and it was only when Sentius threatened to return with the praetor to resolve this dispute that the woman scurried off to retrieve her master. As soon as he saw the redhead, his violet eyes narrowed hatefully, and he hissed, "I believe you owe me a couple of things, my _dear friend_."

Sextus, hastily dressed in just his tunic, gave the blond a small smile. The expression turned slightly uncomfortable when Baebius called out for his lover to return. "I fear you've caught me at a bad time, Sentius. If you could return tomorrow -"

"I think we'll settle this now." His eyes darkened further. "You will return my property to me, along with the compensation you promised."

The redhead bowed his head. "I - I can't," he said after a moment, refusing to meet the other's gaze.

"What do you mean you can't?" The blond could feel himself fast approaching the limits of his patience. "You told me you would return Viridius yesterday morning."

"He r-ran away," Sextus said, crimson eyes still downcast. "I haven't seen him since the conclusion of my dinner. I can give you twice his value, though. That's the standard payment. You'll just have to wait for it - I should be concluding a big business transaction fairly soon. I do have thirty days to make good, after all."

"Ran away?" Sentius echoed incredulously. Not once in all the time he'd had the other had Kyros even once attempted to escape. The blond didn't believe that for a moment, and he informed the redhead as such.

"It doesn't matter _what_ you believe, Caius Sentius," Baebius drawled coolly from the doorway, a sheet wrapped loosely around his lower body. "The fact of the matter is, your Greek cur isn't here. And really, you have no recourse against Sextus. For you see, I was at your home when this _alleged_ transaction took place, and I don't recall any such conversation between the two of you. Good luck convincing any praetor to award you one single denarius without any witness of your own, and no contract, either. He smirked widely as he pressed his chest against his lover's back, an arm sliding around to caress over his torso. "I'd suggest you leave. There's nothing we can do for you."

"I am sorry about this, Sentius," the redhead said quietly as a couple of slaves came over to escort him out. "Really, it's nothing personal. It just sort of happened this way."

The blond was apoplectic. "I will not forget this, Sextus," he sneered as he roughly shook off the servants' hands. "You'd better pray to the gods that he hasn't been killed. And when I do find out what you've done here, I will be back to exact my revenge." A decidedly dark smile curved his lips upward. "Consider that fair warning to both of you, _my friend_." Giving the slave at the gate a backwards shove into the wall, he stormed off, his hands clenched in fury even as a wistful longing washed over him.

He walked for quite a while with no real sense of destination, his feet eventually leading him downtown. Even though it was futile, he made his way through the deserted slave market and even passed by the baths on the off chance he might see the brunet. He snorted in self-disgust at how desperate he was acting. He knew damned well the Greek hadn't run off. The real question was, had he been killed or sold? With a tired sigh, he sat down on a set of stone steps, his head bowed slightly. _Oh, Clementia, if only you would hear me,_ he thought to himself, only to smirk bitterly a moment later. Unlike most Romans, he had little use for the gods, and he felt pretty pathetic to have resorted to prayer solely out of desperation. _Or at least, tell my woes to the Furies, so that they might torment Primus Sextus for his backstabbing._

When nothing happened, he scrubbed a hand through his hair in agitation and got to his feet. He decided his next step would be to call on Sextus' brother. Perhaps he might know what had happened, though he had a feeling that the straight-laced Decimus Julius deliberately kept out of his younger sibling's more sordid affairs - a wise move on his part. He turned down an alley, only to pause when he heard the raucous sound of a woman's laughter echo off the stones. He looked around, frowning a little when he saw no one, though he did gasp in surprise and take a step back when a well-weathered prostitute jumped in front of him as he exited to the street.

"Just one denarius, and I can take away all your stresses, Sir," she cackled, giving him a very crooked smile as she ran the tip of a finger down the centre of his chest, her makeup doing very little to camouflage the scars on her face.

"Thank you, no," the blond replied with a scowl as he side-stepped her to continue on his way. He started when, after a few steps, she almost seemed to just _appear_ in front of him again.

"But Sir," she persisted as she latched onto the front of his tunic, a leering smirk turning up the corners of her mouth. "Show a little _compassion_! One denarius is such a _small_ price to pay for what I offer. I guarantee you won't be left unsatisfied."

"I have no use for whores." Sentius' scowl deepened, and he grabbed her wrists, only to have his eyebrows shoot up when his hands seemed to pass right through her limbs. "Devil woman!" he cried out, and he reached for his purse. "I'll give you _two_ denarii to leave me alone!" he shouted as he threw the coins. "I don't want you or your trickery!"

"Devil woman? I think not!" The prostitute chuckled delightedly at the reaction, and before he could say another word, her form shifted to that of a tall, lithe woman with long, raven locks and soft, purple-grey eyes that stared back at him from behind an indescribably beautiful face. Dressed in immaculate robes that almost seemed to shine from the purity of the white, she gave him an impish grin, the perfectly painted crimson lips twitching just slightly. "Ah, but I think you do, Caius Sentius Gavrus," she purred as the tip of a finger traced gently over his cheek. "After all, you called out to me, and did pay me an offering." She giggled again as her shadow morphed into the shape of a large swan which swallowed the two denarii. "Of course, when I heard you, I just _had_ to come. Besides, it would have been _cruel_ not to. It's been simply _ages_ since I've heard my other name spoken in _these_ lands. The poor dear, he wants me to kill him." She laughed again when she saw all the colour drain from Sentius' face when he realized she was speaking of Kyros, and she lightly patted his cheek. "Don't worry, Handsome. It's not my department."

"Couldn't you have done something for him?" the blond asked, a note of irritation in his voice as he batted the goddess' hands away from him. "Set him free? Let him escape?" He dropped his gaze to hide the flicker of emotion that briefly overwhelmed him. "Appear to him and reassure him that he would be returned to me?"

"So, to you, he's still just a slave, is he? Mere property you wish returned?" This time, her expression was incredibly sympathetic, her gentle eyes soft as she shook her head. "That's not up to me, Caius Sentius." She drew him into a tender embrace and whispered against his ear, "It's not the end of the world to admit that you love him. You might be surprised by what you can see if you open your heart to that." She nuzzled along the edge of his jaw with the tip of her nose, eventually lifting his chin up to meet her gaze. "After all, his fate is in your hands." With that, she kissed him soundly on the lips, both of her hands loosely cupping both of his cheeks. 

Sentius' initial urge to push her away died as a series of sounds and images flashed through his mind. He could hear Kyros calling out silently for _Eleos_ , and even though he couldn't understand the words, he could hear the anguish in the other's voice. Everything was dark there, but he could almost feel the pain the brunet was in, and he cried out softly, practically begging Clementia to stop. But it didn't stop. He could see a grand villa with hundreds of slaves, and a large atrium with countless beautiful and exotic flowers surrounding a large reflecting pond. And wading in the clear waters at the far end of the pool he caught a glimpse of a man with a shock of jet black hair and a dark, soulless gaze.

Suddenly, the real world seemed to slam back into him, leaving him gasping for breath as he looked around, eyes wide in horror. The force of the vision overwhelmed him, and he dropped to his knees, trembling hands holding tight to the folds of the goddess' toga. "Oh gods. He's with Titus Nemonius Justus." He felt a shiver of revulsion run through him at the mention of the man's name. He'd been appointed _Praetor Maximus_ two months ago, and Sentius was convinced the man was insane. His cruelty knew no bounds, and he took great, sadistic amusement in meting out punishments. His love of decadence was without limit, and the extravagant, overindulgent parties he held were infamous throughout the realm as hotbeds of debauchery, immorality, and gluttony. He looked up at the goddess, and despite the ache in his heart, he half wished that she had honoured Kyros' request. Compared to where he was now, it would have been the kinder option.

Clementia smiled, and after caressing very gently beneath his eyes, she helped the man back to his feet before taking a half-step back from him. "Go to him, Caius Sentius Gavrus. Remember my name, and go to him."

The blond nodded mutely, and then took off for his destination. The sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon, and with a bit of luck, he could catch the man before he retired for the night. He just hoped the magistrate would be reasonable. After being shown to the atrium and being offered a glass of wine, he sat down on one of the stone benches to wait. An unpleasant feeling ran through his stomach when he saw the reflecting pond, and he listened attentively for the sounds of the brunet. He found himself wondering if the Greek knew he was there, or if he still lay in the dark, praying for the Goddess of Mercy to come and kill him. He caught a movement in his peripheral vision, and he got to his feet, bowing as his host entered the room. "I apologize for the late hour, but thank you for seeing me."

Titus Nemonius gave him an oily smile in return, and ran a ring-laden hand back through his raven tresses. "Think nothing of it. When I was told it was extremely important, I couldn't deny one of Rome's patricians." He sat down on a bench opposite the other and snapped his fingers, chuckling when a slave brought him over a glass of wine for himself. "Now, what is it I can do for you?" he asked as he brought the vessel to his lips.

The blond met the dark, indigo eyes, and straightening a little, he said, "I don't know all the details, but I believe you have one of my slaves." He saw the imperious arch of a brow, and pressing on, he added, "A Greek man with green eyes. He was on a very limited loan to Primus Sextus, who had no right to give him to you."

At that, Nemonius snickered into his drink. "Ah, so he _wasn't_ Primus Sextus' to give. I'd wondered how a lowlife like him had come into possession of such a fine slave." He licked his lips and gazed across at his guest. "If you want to know how I came to have him, it's not a big secret. He was given to me as compensation to pay off a debt. When I showed up at his home a couple of days ago to demand he pay me or he'd be taken into servitude until his debts were wiped clean, he offered me that slave in exchange for another thirty days to come up with the money." He laughed softly as he took another drink and then summoned the steward to refill the goblet. "He's a sneaky little bastard. I'd almost be impressed by his cunning if he didn't irritate me so much."

The blond nodded, beyond annoyed by what Sextus had done. "Well then, now that you know he's mine, can I have him back?"

Nemonius laughed at that. "Oh no, I'm afraid not," he replied, still snickering softly. Seeing the questioning look he was getting, he drained his glass and said, "Sextus owes me. If I give you back your slave, then what compensation do I have, hm? I'd be out of pocket, and that just won't do. Besides, I quite like him." His expression turned lewd and he licked his lips. "Mm, yes, he tends to all my needs quite nicely." He looked seriously at the other. "Good luck getting it, but you are entitled to twice your slave's worth. You can just go get another one."

Sentius' hands clenched into tight fists as he listened to the dark-haired man. He could only imagine the sorts of 'needs' that were being sated, and despite his worry, he couldn't help the pang of jealousy that flitted through him at the idea. "With all due respect, I don't want another one. I chose that one specifically, and I'd like him returned to me."

"I'm sorry, but he will remain in my custody until such time as he dies, or the debts are repaid."

The blond could feel himself starting to lose his temper, but he remembered the goddess' words, and he closed his eyes for a moment to centre himself, his jaw clenching tightly to bite back the angry retort that lingered on his tongue. After a moment, he looked at the other and said, "What if I paid the debt?"

"Well, well, this is certainly getting interesting!" Nemonius drawled. "That must be one hell of a slave for you to go to such lengths to get him back." A slow grin curved his lips upward. "It almost makes me want to keep him regardless just to find out what it is you see in him." He chuckled libidinously. "Or maybe I do know."

Violet eyes stared impassively at the man, obviously unimpressed by the running commentary. "How much does he owe? If I pay his debt, then you can return my slave, and then collect from him again."

When he didn't get much of a reaction out of the blond, the dark-haired man sighed heavily, rather disappointed that he'd been denied his fun. "Two thousand five hundred denarii."

Sentius' brow arched. "Agreed. If you draw up the contract of sale, and have him ready for me, I shall return shortly with your payment." Handing the attending slave his glass, he got to his feet and bowed, hurrying back to his villa and counting out the requisite amount of coins. Taking a group of well-muscled slaves with him to deter thieves, he returned to the magistrate's home, breathing a sigh of relief when he was admitted right away.

Nemonius verified the sum, and then the two nobles tended to the contract. When everything was in order, the dark-haired man smiled coldly. "I hope it was worth it to you. You may not be so eager to have him back once you see him. Ah well. _Caveat emptor_." Turning, he beckoned to one of his slaves, and then picked up the small box with all the coins in it. He grinned darkly when he saw two of them bringing the Greek out, and he gave his guest a small wave. "Pleasure doing business with you, Caius Sentius. I'm sure I'll see you around." Laughing wickedly, he headed inside his home, leaving the blond to get his affairs in order, and then see himself out.

Violet eyes widened in shock when he saw his slave. The brunet was bare, his body covered with bruises and bite marks, and he was limping slightly. Kyros' green eyes were abnormally wide, and there was an ugly gash just under his right one. With a sharp intake of breath, Sentius hurried to the Greek's side, exhaling tremulously when he saw both eyes fix on him. He was glad that no permanent damage had been done to the beautiful green. He pulled a couple of coins from his purse and offered them to one of the slaves. "These are yours if you bring a clean tunic for him." As the servant ran off, he slipped an arm around the brunet and led him over to one of the benches. He winced when he felt the other bite back a hiss of pain, and he could see a mixture of come and blood running down the brunet's leg. Turning to the second slave, he said, "Some cloth strips and a basin of water, and I'll give the same to you." Once they were alone, he turned to Kyros and said, "I'll get you home. We'll clean you properly, and you can rest." 

"Thank you," the brunet replied as he dropped his gaze, the corners of his mouth turning up in a soft smile. "You came for me."

"Of course I did. They had no claim on you." He worried his lip a little when he saw the dejected look in the other's eyes, and as he brushed his thumb across a pale cheek, he murmured, "I should never have sent you away, and I promise you, this will never happen again. So long as you promise me that you no longer wish to die."

Kyros blinked a little in surprise, and then smiled a little, though the sentiment didn't quite reach his eyes. "Will you call me by my given name, and not that puppy name you've bestowed upon me?"

The blond shot him an annoyed look at that, a bit irritated that the brunet still hadn't let that go, but after a few moments, he nodded. "If it makes you promise, then I will."

The brunet's smile widened. "I swear it then." He let his gaze linger on the other's face for a moment, and he moved a bit as if to touch the blond, before he caught himself and dropped his gaze, his expression sobering. "I know what you did here tonight. I could hear the other slaves whispering about it before you came back. They said you paid two thousand five hundred for my release. More than three times what I'm worth. That's not a very wise transaction."

The blond had the grace to pink some at the thinly veiled jibe, and then he smirked a little as he gave the brunet a brief nudge with his shoulder. "Oh, I don't know. I think I got a pretty fair deal," he remarked as he stood, seeing that the slaves had returned. "If Titus Nemonius had asked, I'd have paid ten."

* * *

A few days later, Sentius was sitting in the baths, lost in his thoughts about recent events. When they'd arrived home that night, he'd immediately called for hot water, linen strips, and towels to be brought to his room. There, after sternly silencing the brunet's protests, he'd personally attended to Kyros, maintaining that the others wouldn't be thorough enough to do the task properly. Very gently, he'd wiped the slave clean, and then put a bit of ointment on his wounds. Fortunately, the brunet's injuries hadn't been that severe to where he wouldn't make a full recovery with time and a bit of rest, but it still bothered Sentius a great deal to know that the Greek was attempting to mask the pain he felt, or to watch him move a little gingerly when turning over or shifting his position. After dressing him in fresh garments, he'd put him to rest in his own bed, giving the other slaves strict instructions that no one was to disturb them under any circumstances - he didn't care if the Emperor himself came calling.

Kyros had remained mostly silent while the blond had tended to him. His brow had furrowed slightly while his lips had turned down in a curious frown as he'd watched the other work. He had tensed a little whenever Sentius had run his hands over some of his more tender areas, but the blond's touches had been careful and gentle, and he'd found that the combination of soothing caresses and the mild antiseptic smell of the salve had quickly made him drowsy. He hadn't argued as he'd been eased down onto the soft mattress, and as the blankets had been drawn up around him, he’d asked earnestly, "Why?"

Sentius hadn't answered right away, and while the fair-haired male had been contemplating his answer, sleep had claimed the brunet. Even as he had lightly stroked through the soft, dark tresses, he hadn't been able to form what he would consider a satisfactory response. Even now, as he sat relaxing in the steam, that question - that one single word - was at the forefront of his mind. And still, he was struggling for his explanation. The truth still scared him a little, and he didn't know if the Greek would accept such a simple reason - or even believe he was being sincere. He knew that to not answer, as he had been doing for a couple of days now, was cowardly, and that he was most definitely taking advantage of the other's convalescence to delay, but he needed more time, too. He needed to think about what he was going to do - after all, there would be consequences with such a revelation.

Sentius let his eyes fall closed, and he rested his head back against the wall, stretching his feet out in front of him on the stone bench. Kyros had been sleeping when he'd left, and a hint of a smirk ghosted across his features. If he'd thought he was being over-protective of the slave, it was nothing compared to how Gallus was reacting. The teen had been visibly upset when he'd seen the brunet that night, and whenever he could, he was with the Greek, chattering away to him and keeping him company throughout his recovery - save for whenever Sentius would kick him out so that the other could have some time to rest. It was Gallus' steadfast insistence on watching over the Greek that had justified the blond leaving the villa. With his younger sibling standing guard, he knew he had very little to worry about, and should something happen, he knew that the golden-eyed teen would dispatch a messenger to him.

He heard the soft shuffle of sandals on the stone, and he realized his solitude had been stolen by the arrival of another bather. Still, he felt no compulsion to act social, and his eyes remained shut, though they snapped open in an instant when a familiar voice asked if they could talk. "We have nothing to talk about," the blond said coldly as he glared at the newcomer.

"I was desperate." Crimson eyes turned to the other. "And what I did was a mistake."

"You were pathetic. So tell me; which part was the mistake, Sextus?" Sentius hissed. "Was it the part where you decided to stay with Baebius? Was it the part where you gambled beyond your means and got yourself into debt? Was it the part where you took out a loan from _Titus Nemonius_? The man is certifiable, I'm sure!" Violet eyes narrowed further. "Or was it the part where you used me, and then gave away my slave under false pretences to keep yourself from a similar fate - and then outright lied to me when I questioned you about it?" He sat up, the tension returning to his neck and shoulders as his posture stiffened. "You had no right," he growled lowly. "And then, even knowing _you_ were the one in the wrong, you had that dog Baebius tell me that he'd speak as a witness on your behalf to keep you from paying restitution to me?" He snorted contemptuously at that. "You're just as bad as he is."

"Oh...you know about Titus Nemonius?" The redhead winced a little at the silent death glare that was shot his way in return. "Tell me how to make this right. We're friends."

"We _were_ friends," the blond corrected, and he got to his feet. "The way I see it, you owe me one hundred denarii for each night he wasn't in my possession - that makes three hundred. Forget the double payment. I don't want your money - and besides, I think you have bigger problems with the _Praetor Maximus_ looking for you."

"Please, Sentius," the redhead pled as he got to his feet and lightly laid a hand on the blond's forearm. "I want to make this right."

"Is that so?" A cruel smirk curved up the corners of the fair-haired man's face, and his eyes narrowed in hatred. Clenching his fists, he landed a hard punch to Sextus' cheek, then grabbed a handful of long hair and wound it around his fist as he slammed the Sextus' head off the tile three times. He watched as the dazed man sank down onto a bench, barely conscious, blood running from a gash at his temple, and from his lip. "Give me my three hundred denarii, and I'll consider us even. Just be grateful I didn't have done to you what he had done to him." He headed into the _caldarium_ to take a quick dip in the hot pool, and as he slipped into the steaming water, he smiled a little, a sense of calm washing over him. After his brief conversation, there was one thing he was now absolutely certain of.

It wasn't lust; he was truly in love with the brunet.

As he finished up with his bath, his eyes widened as he had an epiphany, and by the time he returned home, he knew with absolute clarity what he was going to do. After informing the kitchen slaves that there would be an additional place required at the table, he headed to his bedroom to check on the brunet. Gallus was reading to the Greek, who looked much better than he had in days. After meeting the golden eyes and giving a not-so-subtle jerk of his head, the boy grinned and set down the book before slipping out of the room to clean up for dinner. "Are you feeling better?" Sentius asked as he lightly caressed just under the wound on the other's cheek. "It's almost time to eat."

Green eyes widened a little at the touch, and Kyros nodded, resisting the urge to lean into it. "Yes, Master. I am; thank you. I believe you'll be able to have your own bed tonight." With that, he got to his feet and bowed. "I'll see about assisting in the kitchen, and I'll be ready to serve you your meal." His movements were still a little stiff, but the residual aches were gone, and most of the bruising had healed.

"Do that," Sentius said with a smirk, and after the other had left his chamber, he followed him out to the dining room. He took his position on his _lectus_ , Gallus taking one of the other couches a moment later - and he did see the boy roll his eyes when he saw the third plate - which meant visitors for dinner yet again. "Trust me, Gallus," he said, the violet sparkling a little. "You're going to enjoy our guest, I promise you."

Kyros came out a moment later, surprised to see the two brothers already at the table. "Master? Do you not wish to wait for your dining companion before the meal is served?"

At that, Sentius smiled a true smile, and he reached for the Greek's hand. "I don't think it's a problem, really." As he pulled the brunet onto the _lectus_ with him, he said, "You don't belong to me any more. Dine with me instead as a _libertus_."

Kyros gasped softly. "But, Master, I -"

"Sentius," the blond interrupted, his smile widening at the shock on the other's face. "I'm not your master, Kyros - I'm setting you free. And though you can call yourself by your Greek name around friends, you are going to require a Roman name for official purposes."

"Free?" He was still partially sitting up as he tried to make everything sink in. He was no longer a slave - he could work legitimately, and earn his own money as a Roman citizen. He leaned back on the couch when he felt the blond press down on him, and he offered a bit of a smirk when he was asked about his name. "What about Caius Carius Sentianus Viridianus - in honour of you, of course. That, and it's fairly close to my name."

Sentius couldn't help but snicker at that. "Ever the impertinent one," he remarked, and he offered the brunet a stuffed grape leaf as the first dishes were brought to the table.

It was one of the most enjoyable meals the blond could ever remember eating, and he supposed that was in large part due to the company. When they had finished dining, he and Kyros had a glass of wine out in the atrium. He arched a brow when he saw the contemplative look on the brunet's face, and as he sat down beside him, he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"What? Oh, no. No, not at all. I'm just thinking." He glanced sidelong at the other man. "I'm sure it's a question you've heard before, but why?" He dropped his gaze. "I mean, I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful for everything, but I just don't understand. I'm - I _was_ just a slave. You've gone to a lot of expense and trouble for me, and then to give me my freedom on top of that..." He trailed off and shrugged a little, offering the blond a small smile. "I'm sorry; I'm sure I'm thinking too much about it."

Sentius shook his head. "It's a reasonable question. One I've been avoiding answering for a while now." He reached out a hand and hesitantly raised it, slowly moving to caress over the curve of the brunet's cheek, his thumb brushing over his lower lip. "It's because I've managed to fall in love with you. I want to be with you - not as your master, but as your lover. I want to take care of you." It was his turn to look away. "How foolish, I know. I have no idea if you're even interested in the company of men. But even if you aren't, I stand by my decision to let you go, if that's what you wish. I don't want you to serve me any more. But I'd like you to stay here, in my house. If that's something you'd want, too."

"And where would I go?" Kyros asked, his voice soft as he turned a little to lean in to the touch, giving a gentle press of lips to the pad of the roving digit. "I can't very well return to Greece, and the only people I really know are right here." He smiled as he returned the gesture, his expression widening as he watched the other's eyes slip closed for a moment. "You love me, do you? _Agape_?" he murmured, and suddenly, he chuckled. "Or _eros_?" With an impish grin, he added, "Perhaps both? If that's true, would you have me pleasure you tonight?" The grin widened when he saw the light of recognition in the blond's eyes at the familiar words, and he leaned over to place a soft kiss to his cheek before he murmured, "I've been told I'm good."

"Is that what Titus -" Sentius was silenced by a finger being pressed to his lips, and his brows shot up when he saw the dark look in the other's eyes.

"Titus Nemonius has the manners of a pig, and though he boasts numerous endowments, he is definitely lacking in that arena. I would sooner rot in hell than give myself willingly to that man, and though he may have claimed my body, that was the only part of me he _ever_ possessed." Kyros slowly licked along his lower lip. "Please don't ever mention that man's name around me again, unless it's followed by the words 'is dead' - or some other equal sentiment." He chuckled again, his green eyes sparkling. "However, if you wish to talk about him, then I suppose I can be persuaded into a discussion with you. But, to be quite honest, I can think of much better ways to spend the evening. Especially in light of what you just told me." Slowly, he leaned over and teasingly trailed his tongue around the shell of the blond's ear, suckling the lobe for a moment before he straightened. "Come find me whenever you decide which you'd prefer."

Sentius shivered deeply at the teasing lick, his body already aching for another touch. He watched Kyros walk away, lust-darkened violet eyes following the slight sway of hips as he mentally cursed the fact that the slightly fitted slave's tunic that the other still wore was _just_ the right length to provide a teasing flash of thigh, but not much more. With a growled curse, he swallowed back his last mouthful of wine and took off after the other, already beyond aroused.

Kyros was waiting for him just outside the fair-haired man's room. He had a playful smile on his face, and he was gloriously naked. "A wise choice," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around the blond's neck and pressed against him.

"Oh..." Sentius licked his lips, his eyes falling closed as he rested his forehead against the other's, his breath hitching slightly in his throat as he caught the scent of the perfumed oil the brunet wore. Tipping his head up, he claimed Kyros' mouth in a kiss, nearly groaning in pleasure when he responded. His hands almost hesitantly went around the slightly taller male's waist, and he felt a jolt of electricity run through him as he caressed over the warm, smooth skin. Pulling away just enough to whisper against his lips, he said, "Kyros, please. Will you give yourself to me?"

The Greek chuckled softly, even as he leaned in again to give the blond another kiss. "Yes. And will you trust me and take all that I give you?"

The fair-haired male swallowed thickly and nodded as he backed the brunet into the bedroom, though he gasped in surprise when he suddenly found himself lying on the bed, the other lightly straddling his hips. "What -" He was silenced again by the slight press of a fingertip to his lips.

"I promise, I'll take care of you," Kyros purred, and he deftly stripped the blond of his toga. His eyes lidded slightly as he unfastened the belt on Sentius' tunic, and then he helped the other sit up long enough to divest him of the garment. Slowly, he eased the blond back down onto the mattress, his hands running up the planes of his torso and along his arms, moving them up over his head and holding them as he hungrily kissed the Roman. "Stay." Drawing back, he trailed his lips over the blond's cheek and jaw as he dragged his nails lightly back down the other's body, brushing his thumbs across peaked nipples and lower along his abdomen. He followed that up with a long drag of tongue along his clavicle, and then a gentle bite at his shoulder.

"Ah!" Sentius cried out softly in pleasure at the combination of sensations, and he writhed lightly beneath the other, bringing his hands to tangle in the dark tresses and tug him up for another kiss.

Kyros indulged the blond for several long moments, and as they broke apart, he murmured, "I thought I told you to stay?" He chuckled a little. "If you can't behave, I won't continue."

"You are a cruel bastard." Despite the brusque tone, violet eyes sparkled teasingly at the taunt. "I'm surprised you didn't just tie me up and be done with me."

An elegant brow arched in thought. "Would you like me to?" he asked as he smiled, and he held up his belt in offering.

The blond gave a sharp intake of breath, and he worried his lip a little as he looked at the leather strap. The idea of being completely and utterly at the other's mercy terrified him, yet at the same time, it sent a jolt of pleasure through him that caused his cock to twitch. Suddenly, he smirked, and said, "If you think you're able to. Though if you try and fail, you'll be the one bound and begging."

"Oh, I see. I'd better not fail, then." Before Sentius could offer further commentary, Kyros had looped the belt around both wrists and had secured him to the bedpost, and he chuckled when he saw the stunned expression on the other's face. He felt the blond struggling against the restraint, and he smiled. "When I was a child, I made friends with a local farm boy. His father raised goats, and sometimes, they needed to be tied." Gently, he traced his fingertips down the fair-haired male's sternum, and then pressed a kiss there. Slowly, he worked his way down the blond's torso, stopping just above his cock. His expression turned slightly predatory when he saw the hunger in the violet eyes, and not breaking his gaze, he trailed his tongue up the underside of the rigid length. Grinning darkly, he rimmed the crown, and then took the Roman all the way into his throat.

"Ah, hell!" Sentius shouted when he felt that hot, wet heat engulf him, and even as he arched his hips up, he clenched his hands into fists, his nails digging into his palms as he fought to keep from coming. It was barely a touch, and yet his whole body felt as though it was on fire. He tugged at the leather strap again, wanting desperately to put a hand in the dark tresses, and to his great embarrassment, he actually _whimpered_ softly when he couldn't. He let his eyes fall closed when he felt the brunet swallow around him, and he concentrated on the pleasurable sensation building in the pit of his stomach.

While Kyros continued to suck, he let one hand caress over the blond's sac, drawing out a long, wanton whimper. He felt the other tense some when he traced a finger around the tight ring of muscle, and very carefully, he let Sentius' cock slip from between his lips. He moved back a little, nudging the blond's thighs a bit further apart, and very gently, he began to tongue the tight muscle, eventually adding a single digit as he continued in his ministrations. His other hand wrapped around the thick shaft, and as he stroked in a long, languid rhythm, he continued to finger-fuck the tight opening.

By the time the brunet had worked in three fingers, Sentius was close to coming undone. A faint sheen of sweat had broken out over his whole body, and he was writhing slowly as he drew ever closer to his peak. His eyes opened wide when Kyros' touch caused hundreds of lightning bolts to surge through him, sparking down to his fingertips, and when that hot, talented mouth returned to his cock, he exploded his release down the brunet's throat, not even having time to warn the other as his orgasm tore through him.

Despite his initial surprise, Kyros swallowed what he could, the questing digits pressing deeper into the other's body while he rode out his high. Feeling the blond relax, he eased his hand free, and returned to worshipping the glorious form splayed out beneath him, pressing gentle open mouthed kisses and languorous swipes of tongue over any skin he found. Eventually, he returned to Sentius' mouth where he crushed their lips together, letting the other taste himself on him. His own cock was heavy and aching, and despite how much he wanted the blond, his primary focus was on making his lover feel good first. When he saw heavy, violet eyes slide open, he gave Sentius another quick kiss, and leaving his hands bound for the time being, he helped him turn over onto his stomach and get to his knees. He groaned wantonly when he saw the other open and exposed to him, and after running the tip of his tongue along the blond's crevasse, he knelt behind him, nestling his cock between his cheeks and rocking slowly as he leaned forward to kiss up the length of his spine.

It wasn't long before Sentius could feel himself hardening again, his inability to use his hands and the open vulnerability he was showing to the Greek only serving to heighten his arousal. When several minutes passed and the brunet still continued to tease him, he turned to glance over his shoulder, his eyes dark and smouldering. "If you're not going to take me, then free me so that I might have you!" he grumped, though he did give his lover a very lewd smile as he said it. "My patience is limited when it comes to you - especially touching you."

The brunet grinned, and after leaning forward to give him an apologetic kiss, he lined himself up and pressed slowly into the tight heat, his eyes falling closed. As he grasped tightly to the blond's hips, he hissed softly, trying to resist the urge to thrust hard and deep. When he was fully sheathed, he opened his eyes, the green bright and unguarded as he gave the other a tremulous smile. Slowly, he eased back out, then slid in again, keeping his movements deliberately long and languid. With each thrust, he'd arch his back a little, his cock nudging against Sentius' prostate.

It wasn't long before the blond was again on the verge of climax. Kyros' touches were intoxicating, his lovemaking tender - though he supposed that the brunet could be quite wild and aggressive if he wanted to be. He tugged at his bindings and smiled a little. It was definitely something worth exploring at a later time. He let out a low keen when one particularly deep thrust sent a pleasured shudder through him, and he moaned softly when he felt slender fingers wrap around his cock to stroke him. He felt a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach - one that slowly began to spread through to his extremities - and finally, with a groan of, "Oh gods, Kyros!" he came, his release pulsing over the brunet's fist and onto the blanket.

The sudden tightening of the blond's passage, and the soft, sultry murmur of his name was the brunet's undoing. With a wordless cry, he pulled Sentius back against him, his hips still rocking as he reached his peak a moment later. With a breathless smile, he leaned over to kiss the damp wisps of hair at his lover's nape, and then he eased himself free, stretching forward to release the hitch he'd put in the belt.

Once his hands were free, Sentius rubbed lightly at his wrists, then pushed the brunet over onto his back, straddling his hips the way Kyros had done to him earlier. With a smile that reached his eyes, he leaned down and gave his lover a slow, deep kiss, his hands cupping the other's cheeks as he gazed into the green he adored so much. "My Kyros. Tomorrow, we'll go to the baths together. I know you'll love it. And we'll get you a toga - as a Roman citizen, you're entitled to wear it now." He loosed a contented sigh, falling silent as he spent the next several moments just touching the brunet's face and caressing along his shoulders and arms. As he sifted through the dark, silky bangs, he finally chuckled. "Though, you never did give me an answer, you know. As to whether or not you'd stay here, with me, and let me take care of you and love you."

Kyros smiled, and his eyes fell closed as he leaned into the gentle fingers in his hair. "I'd like that very much, so long as you allow me to do the same for you."

Sentius pressed a soft kiss to the brunet's forehead, and he nodded. "Someone to take care of me who's an equal. That'll take some getting used to."

The Greek chuckled. "Oh, I think you'll manage. After all, if I could transition from university professor to slave to ordinary citizen, you should be able to accept having an equal."

The blond's eyes widened. "You were a university professor?" He smirked when he saw the brunet nod. "What did you teach?"

"Philosophy."

Sentius snorted in amusement and rolled his eyes. "That explains _so_ much. At the very least, it explains why you can be so insufferable at times." He shook his head, and then with a grin, he dipped his head for a slow, deep kiss. As hands once again began exploring, and touches turned more sensual, he smiled to himself. Kyros could debate the relative philosophical points of their new life with him later. For now, he was more interested in the inherently more _pleasurable_ point he was making with his tongue. And if the soft mewl he heard from the Greek was any indication, his lover was in complete agreement with him.


End file.
